Shannon: The Kratt Sister
by Schoollie
Summary: Meet Shannon Kratt, the youngest sister of the Kratt Brothers. After 15 years of a terrible separation at birth, she finds her brothers and join up with a special team. Climb aboard the Tortuga and follow the adventures of the Kratt family.
1. Meet Shannon Kratt

Based from Walt Disney's movie Tangled

On a summer's night a shot of Artemis's arrow fell from the heavens and landed in a field where a deer with her baby and a huge cypress tree stood tall and proud. The arrow had the powers of heal the sick and poor and the power of the moon. They say whoever uses the powers for evil that family of that person and they shall die along with the bearer if he/she of the arrow breaks the bind of the arrow.

An elderly man and woman (Remember them. They are kind of important) appeared as they began to become greedy from the arrow of Artemis. One day far from the forest in the small cozy city; in a nice house there lived the Kratt family. But the mother of two brothers Chris and Martin Kratt was about to have a baby, but she got sick, really sick.

She was running out of time, so Chris and Martin worried as they ran to the hospital to find her a cure or at least Artemis' arrow, they found the elder man and woman they walked toward the forest as the brothers followed them, found the forest, and spied on the man and woman.

(Told you they'd be important) See, instead of helping the others, this man and woman Mr. and Mrs. Valona hoarded the moon powers and used it to keep their family young for many years.

All they did was sing this song:

_Arrow, gleam with glow_

_Let the moon shine_

_Let time go in reverse_

_Give back what once was mine_

_What once was mine…_

(Well, you get the whole game. They turn themselves younger. Creepy huh?)

As she and her husband walked off and placed the covering which fell out, the brothers gave this a small think as they ran off and read that Artemis shot her arrow to where the land is free of danger. They know that whenever they that song with the arrow they will be cured.

Knowing that a sick mother is worse than stealing, they have no other choice; they ran back, Martin plucked the arrow, and ran back home.

The moon power healed their mother and a healthy baby girl was born with beautiful bright moon white hair. They named her Shannon Kratt, as Martin promised to take care of his little brother_ and_ baby sister and keep both of them out of harm.

On the day she was born, Chris and Martin gave her a special necklace of a moon crescent made of a mysterious moon crystal and took her out to the park, where they caught Zach using frogs for his hopping Zach bot. Then that night, after Chris and Martin tucked Shannon in; Mrs. Valona crept in Shannon's room and stole a lock of her hair as she sang her song, but she knows that when she did it, the power starts to die and her hair would become normal.

Shannon cried as her family barged into the nursery to see Mrs. Valona with Shannon in her arms still crying and vanished. The Kratts looked high and low, but above a mansion, the Valonas raised Shannon as their own and they have their magic arrow and now are determined to keep it secret.

She would always ask, "Can I ever leave the house?" Her new mother would say, "No. The world is a dangerous place full of selfish people. You and Marion stay here, where it's safe. Do you understand, petal?" Shannon would reply, "Yes, mommy."

As time went by, the house could not hide her past, she would watch her brother's show on every birthday as she wore the crescent moon necklace. At the end, they would announce the viewers to call them if anyone has found their baby sister...

_Years later…_

18-year-old Marion was hiding as she let out a giggle as Shannon crept to the balcony. Shannon was now a 15-year-old and has still no idea about the past. As she opened the doors Marion covered her mouth as Shannon let down her long hair as she caught Marion.

Marion struggled to be free as she and Shannon laughed as her mother called, "Shannon! Marion! Come down! I have an announcement to make!" As both girls untangled themselves, they ran downstairs and found their mother near the front door and announced, "Girls, I have decided that you two are ready to leave the house."

Shannon and Marion screamed in delight as Mrs. Valona said, "We are going to the park to play." Shannon grabbed her hat as she shoved her long white hair inside, while Marion grabbed her scarf as Mrs. Valona locked the door after the girls were outside. Mrs. Valona walked the eight blocks to the park.

Mrs. Valona brought the girls hot dogs and soft drinks as something caught Shannon's eye. It was her older birth brothers Chris and Martin now adults. And they were chasing a pastry beatnik-styled man with a jar of tadpoles as the beatnik man laughed tauntingly.

Shannon took pity on the two brothers as she got up from her seat and ran towards the evil man and called out, "Who are you?"

The beatnik man introduced himself as Zach Varmitech as Shannon kicked him in the stomach as the jar was sent flying. Shannon ran toward the jar as she super jumped to the jar. Her hat fell off and her hair flowed in the breeze as she landed with a flip in front of the brothers. The brothers have never seen such a jump or a girl before.

She smiled meekly as she handed them the jar and Zach ran off vowing vengeance. She introduced herself as Shannon and she asked if the boys were named Chris and Martin. They nodded as Marion caught up to them and said, "Shannon, where did you go? I looked for you." Shannon replied, "Here, why?" When she saw the Kratts, Marion gasped in horror as she grabbed Shannon and ran to her mother.

Marion whispered something to Mrs. Valona as she gasped in horror. Chris and Martin came back as Zach came still upset about the stomach. Mrs. Valona realized Shannon did something to Zach as she said, "Shannon, this is Zach. Zach, Shannon is interested in robotics-"

Shannon said, "Uh, no. I'm interested in animals. I rather be with these two guys than this one. I heard all about him. You use animals as slaves, don't you? And have we met before?" They were all surprised, including Mrs. Valona. Shannon did know who Zach was, he was one of those people who hurts anyone or animals and she has seen him before as a baby.

Then Shannon began to run off away from the park and into the city. Shannon ran off for miles with everyone pursuing her. A silver light caught Shannon's eye as Marion, Chris, Martin, and Mrs. Valona found Shannon crossing the street walking to a girl.

The girl was a brunette and she holding a crescent moon necklace. Shannon took out her necklace. Chris and Marin wondered about her, but Mrs. Valona and Marion worried. Marion and Mrs. Valona knew that the fun is over if Shannon knows where she came from. Mrs. Valona walked toward the girls as the brunette girl gasped as she ran off dropping a baby bib. It was Shannon's baby bib. Mrs. Valona gasped as she remembered Shannon having that since she was a baby. She thought, "Could that girl know about that night?"

Infuriated, Mrs. Valona grabbed Shannon's and Marion's arms and walked home, leaving the Kratt brothers looking suspicious as Martin asked, "Did that little girl looked like our long lost sister Shannon?" Chris wondered, "You don't suppose that-" The boys looked at each other and said, "Nah." and walked away leaving a confused Zach on the street. Back at the Valona home, Mrs. Valona started to nag Shannon about the boys. She ranted, "Never ever go near those men!" Then Shannon walked away.

Shannon ran into her room with her hands in her pockets. She pulled them out to reveal Chris and Martin's hair locks. She placed them in a box. Inside was full of posters, bios, pictures of the boys along with some items and gifts from the Kratt Brothers Fan club she was part online. As she walked into the living room, there was the show the brothers always hosted. After the show, the zoo was showing new animals and the boys will be hosting the animal extravaganza show.

Shannon wanted to see the show, so she ran into her room and pulled out her piggy bank. It had 30 dollars, just enough for one ticket or a second one. She knew her mom would never let her leave now. Then Mrs. Valona walked in and said, "Listen, Shannon. Your sister has a doctor's appointment tomorrow, your father has a meeting, and I have to work overtime at the office, so since your baby sitter has that cold. I will allow you to stay here home alone. I'm sure you will have fun here."

Shannon nodded as she walked into the living room and turned on the computer. She placed the zoo website as she printed the mail order for two tickets. She printed the tickets as she placed the money in an envelope for the mailman to take to the zoo as she placed it in the mailbox from the window she was near. She went into her room and hid the tickets in her dress for tomorrow's fun time.

The next day, Mrs. Valona, Marion, and Mr. Valona left in a hurry as Shannon ate her cereal. Shannon kept on smiling as she took a shower and changed into her dress. She grabbed her purse and did a check: Cell phone, house keys, tickets, and her pocket change. She walked downstairs as she walked slowly to the door.

Shannon has never left the house in years. She knew she can't leave without Mrs. Valona. She was scared, but she thought of Chris and Martin as she turned the knob around and opened the door. Shannon gasped at the sights she had missed without Mrs. Valona or Marion.

She danced a little around the gates and walked the 12 blocks to the zoo. Shannon, since she was a baby had a passion to see the world and the animals that live there. As Shannon walked she thought of the boys, then she spotted an outdoor restaurant and a Cajun chef was thinking. Shannon spied on him as she heard him say, "I will sneak into that zoo show and steal all the animals for my next endangered species recipe."

Shannon gasped in horror as she ran to the zoo. As she ran and gave her ticket, she looked for the stage when she spotted a snobbish woman with her helper sketching some animal-type fashion items near the lion den. She said, "Dabio, today we steal these jewels and make them mine." The woman decided to steal the animals too! Shannon had to find Chris and Martin fast! She found the stage, but it was bare. The show start in an hour, but no Chris or Martin, nevertheless, she had to find the guys.

When she heard a cackle, she sneaked to the reptile house to find Chris and Martin tied up and below them was a rattlesnake. She also found that source of the cackling. It was Zach! Shannon had to do something. She walked toward the reptile house and carefully walked to the rattlesnake.

Chris looked down to see her near the snake; he gave his brother a kick in the ankle as Martin looked down. They saw Shannon holding a dead rat and tossed it near Zach. The snake slithered toward him as the snobbish woman shouted, "The snake!" Zach turned and began to run off, Shannon gave the distraction the special opportunity, as she grabbed the rope and pulled on it.

As soon as Zach came back, he spotted her as he called for the Zach-bots to attack. She quickly untied the boys as Shannon ran off with the bots behind her. Then Shannon tripped and fell. The Zach-bots were getting closer and Shannon was trapped! She needed help, but Chris and Martin were nowhere to be found, so Shannon screamed terrified.

Then a girl appeared out of nowhere, stood in front of Shannon. The Zach-bots appeared; the girl rolled her eyes and said, "Men." The girl pulled out and shot a silver arrow causing them to blow up.

Shannon panted as the girl turned; Shannon realized she was the same girl from the other day.

The girl introduced herself as Nelly as she picked Shannon up. Then Shannon panicked and ran off to see the boys hoping they were okay as she shouted a thank you. She found them to find that they were fine. Martin and Chris looked around to see if Shannon was all right.

The brothers found her to see her fine. okay, she asked, "Are you two okay?" Chris replied, "We're fine. Are you okay? That was great yet silly for going near the rattle snake." Shannon nodded. Then they sneaked behind the stand as she spotted the woman with her henchman, Shannon asked, "Who was that woman? Martin explained, "That's Donita. She's been stealing animals for clothes or other fashion items. Why do you ask?" Shannon said, "Gross. Well, thank goodness I'm here. Because Donita and some Cajun chef are coming and ready to steal the animals." Martin asked, "Chef? You mean Gourmand?" Shannon shrugged and said, "Some chef with a restaurant with a G." Chris nodded and said, "That's him. He steals animals, basically endangered animals and uses them as food."

Shannon exclaimed, "They're coming here to take them now! We have to stop them!" A voice piped up, "No time! They're here!" Donita and Gourmand with an angry Zach appeared from the corner. The voice who was Nelly appeared as she thought fast and transformed them into animals with her bottle of water from her pocket that splashed them in their face: Chris became an eagle, Martin became a lion, and Shannon became a monkey. Nelly asked, "Can you guys please distract them while I help the animals from being caught?"

They nodded as Chris flew off, Shannon swinging away, and Martin running off. Nelly took out an arrow and a bow and ran off. Shannon looked back to see the arrow shining in the sunlight as a memory came back to her: _Two boys handing her a crescent necklace and smiling at her. But who were they? To Shannon they looked familiar._ Then two hands grabbed her by the tail. It was Donita and Zach! Shannon howled as she tried to kick free from their clutches.

What was worse is that Mrs. Valona and Marion found out that Shannon has left the house without telling them. Shannon stopped and allowed herself be captured as Zach cackled and took her away. Shannon focused as a branch was over her head.

She quickly grabbed on the branch with Zach walking away empty-handed. Shannon realized she lead him to Nelly. She spotted a bow and arrow as she picked it up and shot a direct hit and it blocked Zach's way as he ran off. Mrs. Valona found Zach and asked if Shannon had come to the Zoo. Zach ignored her as Shannon swung away and landed near Gourmand as he grabbed her by the tail.

Shannon howled so loud, her scream attracted Chris as he tried to grab her paws by the talons. Gourmand pulled as Chris tugged. Shannon helped by stomping on Gourmand's face. As Gourmand let go, Shannon was sent flying as Chris flew up to save her. But he was too late, Shannon was falling from the sky, she shrieked as Chris swooped down to try and grab her.

Marion screamed as she saw Shannon fall into the lion pit. Shannon realized that Martin was turned into a lion and he could find her. But there were many lions and she could not find him. Shannon looked around when she spotted a real lion and it was ready to eat her. Shannon screeched loudly as Martin heard her and rushed to her rescue. He growled as the lion backed away from them. Chris flew down and landed on Martin's mane.

Nelly was being pursued by Zach, Gourmand, and Donita as Shannon nodded as she unlocked the door and let Martin out with Chris flying away. Martin charged towards the three as Shannon grabbed Zach by the hair, Chris pulled Donita by his talons, and Martin charged at Gourmand. They screamed and ran off. As soon as they left the Zoo, Nelly snapped her fingers and the animals turned back to the real Chris, Martin, and Shannon. Nelly disappeared with a swish of her cape.

Then Chris, Martin, and Shannon realized that they spent all day and the zoo is closing. Shannon never got a chance to see the show, but she spent her time with the brothers. Before they went their separate ways; Shannon asked, "Martin, will I get to see you and your brother again?" Martin shook his head and said, "No, I'm afraid you can't. Chris and I will be in Indonesia, studying animals." Shannon was disappointed as she said, "Well, it was nice meeting you two, see you soon." Shannon waved goodbye as the zoo closed and three went to their separate ways.

As Shannon left to her house, Shannon sighed dreamily as she imagined her with them forever and forever. She realized she can! She ran home and saw the family car. Shannon gasped, "They know I left! I have to get inside fast!" Shannon ran inside as she ran into her room and packed up her room. As soon as she did, Mrs. Valona ran inside and shouted, "Where have you been? We looked everywhere for you!" Shannon pretended to cry which changed Mrs. Valona's emotion to pity. She embraced Shannon as she cried heavily. Mrs. Valona walked out to hoping that Shannon will calm down, but Shannon cleared her face when she pulled out her heavy backpack as she snickered quietly. She said to herself, "I'm good. Real good."

Mr. Valona was downstairs cooking and said to his wife as soon as she sat in the dining room, "I think we should tell her." Mrs. Valona said, "No, we won't. If Shannon finds out, she will call the police and the moon power will go from us. We need that moon power to live forever." Mr. Valona shrugged and kissed his wife as they didn't know that Shannon was hearing this and asked herself, "Moon power? What moon power?" Shannon went to sleep as she waited for everyone to fall asleep. At eleven o clock, Shannon quietly got out her backpack and her coat as she crept outside.

The moon shone brightly as she walked toward the bus station. The Kratt brothers told her that they were leaving to the International airport to the Indonesian rainforest to examine reptiles. Shannon took out her world phone and ordered a ticket for the 12 am flight which was leaving in 34 minutes and the bus arrived on time as she sat near the exit.

As the bus dropped Shannon at the Inter. airport she was checked in as she walked toward Gate 12, where she found the Kratt brothers. She silently sat near Chris, who didn't notice her. She yawned as she fell asleep as she accidently leaned against Chris. Chris felt her head against his arm and wondered on what she was doing here and why she is here. He spotted her ticket on her hand as it said, "Flight 18: Gate 12- Indonesia - Seat 12" He wondered as he whispered to his brother that Shannon was going with them, Martin looked over his brother's shoulder as he asked Chris, "How did Shannon find us and why is she here?" Chris just shrugged.

As soon Flight 18 arrived Chris carried Shannon bridal style as he handed the boarding passes as Martin carried the bags. Then, Martin helped Chris by placing her backpack into the compartment above them. Both Martin and Chris placed Shannon in an empty seat next to Martin as the boys took their seats. Chris still wondered how Shannon got here and why is she here.

As Shannon slept she had a dream, _Shannon was being carried by the mysterious boys on their back. The younger boy looked like Chris as the older boy looked a lot like Martin. Shannon was crying as the older boy handed his younger brother the bottle as they whispered, "We'll protect you. No matter what happens.'' But who were they…?_

Shannon woke up by a start as she saw that Chris and Martin fast asleep. Shannon returned to sleep and then she had a different dream, _Shannon was being carried by a woman she never met. She cried for her family to save her, but they were too late. But who was that woman…?_ Shannon couldn't sleep anymore; she woke up as someone was shaking her awake.

It was Martin, he looked confused as he said, "Afternoon." Shannon turned to see Chris looking confused as she said, "I bet you two want to know why I'm here." They nodded, as Shannon sighed and said, "I liked that day when we help save those animals, plus I'm also part of the Kratt Brothers fan club and always wanted to be a zoologist like you guys, but the real thing is that maybe you two can help me solve my mystery." Chris smiled as he said, "Sure, what's the mystery?"

Shannon started her tale, "It started long ago when I was a baby. I saw two boys that looked like you two but much smaller and younger. They gave me this necklace." Shannon pulled out her necklace on her neck causing the brothers to be shocked as she continued, "They said that they will protect me, no matter what happened. But then I cried loudly as I was being carried by a woman and was raised by her. Then over the years I see ads for locating a girl that looked like me and they kept on showing the necklace I have. And I keep having these visions and dreams as if that you two are really my brothers and that the family I'm living are the ones who kidnapped me. Do you think you can help me solve this? It's been bothering me for years now."

Chris and Martin nodded as they said, "As long if you don't get in trouble on this trip." Shannon shook her head and said, "I have been studying animals all my life, so I think I will be okay. You think I could find the Draco Lizard there? I heard they were cool and I thought I could study on their powers of gliding. I always wanted to see that!"

Chris looked surprised and said, "That's what we're going to do!" Shannon asked, "Seriously?" Martin nodded as he said, "I think we have three explorers on this trip." They shared a laugh as Shannon gasped, "Wait! You don't think that Donita or Zach will be there? You remember what you said about them. Donita could use them as fashion accessories or Zach will use them as slaves or worse Gourmand could use them for a soup or something." Chris and Martin gasped as Martin said, "You're right! I forgot all about them! We'll have to be careful about this trip, Chris. They could follow us and steal all the Dracos."

Shannon looked out to see a pink jet next to the plane as Shannon said pointing, "Don't look round, but I do believe that Donita's here. Look." Chris turned to see her jet and shook Martin to get his attention as Martin looked outside. Shannon whimpered, "What are going to do? If Donita knows we're here, its game over for us and the lizards. How can we get past her? She has a terminal for herself considering she's rich."

Martin raised his brow and asked, "How do you know that?" Shannon rolled her eyes and said, "We're landing near the airport and Donita is a few gates next to us. See?" She pointed as the boys looked outside. It was Donita all right, but she was next to Zach! Zach and Donita are here in Indonesia! And they know about the lizards!

As Chris, Martin, and Shannon got out of the plane and heading toward the exit, Shannon looked nervous. She has never even left the city. Chris and Martin held her hand as they smiled at her. Martin pulled the suitcase that he and his brother were sharing as Shannon held on to her backpack tightly.

Shannon took a deep breath as they left the airport. But Chris and Martin felt a tug as they turned to see Shannon still and pale. Shannon cried, "I can't do it!" Martin knew she was scared. He and Chris walked back as Martin assured her, "Don't worry. Donita or Zach won't hurt you. We'll protect you. No matter what happens." Those words opened Shannon's eyes. Those boys in her dream said them. Shannon smiled as she took her first steps. Chris offered to help with the walk, but Shannon smiled and refused.

Shannon looked up to see everything she has missed again for years. Shannon grabbed the brothers' hands and said, "Let's go!" As they left Zach and Donita spotted them as Shannon turned and screamed, "Run! They found us!" Zach ordered the bots to seize them; Shannon found a bow and arrow shop and remembered Nelly and how Nelly shot an arrow to stop the Zach-bots and how she herself shot an arrow to stop Zach at his tracks.

Shannon ran to the shop and brought a silver arrow and gave her best shoot as she shot the bots to malfunction. Chris stopped a taxi as everyone got in as the driver drove away. Shannon was breathing heavily as Chris asked, "How did you know how to shoot an arrow for such a sweet girl?

Shannon spoke between breaths, "I shot an arrow when Zach attacked Nelly at the zoo yesterday when I was a monkey. It seemed that I learned this before, but I don't remember when or who taught me." Martin said, "Well, when it comes to hunting you are the mistress. That shot got those Zach-bots good." Shannon blushed and replied, "Thanks, but that doesn't tell me on how we are going to examine reptiles without any attacks from Donita or Zach."

Chris said, "You know you're right, Shannon. Martin, how are we going to do this fun activity without any attacks of Donita or Zach?" Then everyone was in deep thought, when Shannon exclaimed, "That's it!" The boys looked at her and asked, "What's it?" Shannon asked the cab driver, "Is there a costume or dress up shop anywhere?" The driver looked at her and nodded as Shannon said, "Take us there! And step on it, please!"

The driver gave her a thumbs up and drove to the local costume shop as Shannon asked, "Have you guys ever dressed up in any clothes on your trips?" Chris replied, "Yep. They have that mood that brings us on our trips, why?" Shannon smiled and said, "I think we should dress up as different people, but I need you guys to find some wigs to keep us undercover, like espionage. That way Zach or Donita can't see who we are and we can have our Draco search." They nodded and said, "We're listening."

Shannon smiled smugly as she pulled the boys inside the shop. Shannon gave Chris a blonde wig and Martin a red hair wig and a set of Khaki clothes. Shannon brought a brunette wig to cover her beautiful white hair and some loose clothes. She said, "Since they believe in anything I hope that they'll believe a couple of tourists will be there."

Shannon brought the clothes as they appeared outside. They looked totally unrecognizable, as they walked Shannon bumped into Zach as her wig nearly fell off. She glared as Chris told her to focus as they walked to the bus to the rain forest. As they arrived, Shannon looked up in wonder at the trees and the plants.

She squealed in delight as Martin asked, "Have you ever zip lined across before?" Shannon said, "Only to a tree, why?" Chris smiled and said, "Let's put those to the test. We're going to zip line to that tree and so on. You ready?" Shannon smiled and said, "Let's fly!" They climbed to the top of the tree as Shannon smiled. As they reached the top, they buckled themselves in tethers as they jumped off the branch. Shannon's heart soared as she soared around like a dove or a swan, but she didn't know is that her clothes became a long white dress.

As Chris looked back, he saw Shannon's new style. He wondered if she changed when they got up to the tree or transformed. The wind was so strong; Shannon's wig fell off and revealed her white hair now longer and shinier than before. She smiled happily as she opened her eyes that turned bright. Chris and Martin's mouths opened wide. They didn't want to admit it, but she was beautiful. Then someone was shouting behind them; it was Zach! He followed them to the tree and he looked furious too and seemed ready to cut the rope that was holding them.

Shannon turned to see him as she realized her clothes changed from her White dress into a Huntress dress. Her new dress was long and blue with a green blouse. She felt something in her pocket and pulled out a silver bow and arrows. It was so shiny; it showed the brothers and her reflection. She had an idea: Zach at some point will cut the rope and she will use it to save the brothers and get them safely up.

For one thing Shannon was right, Zach now had cut the rope and sent everyone including himself down 120 feet down. Everyone screamed except for Shannon who closed her eyes as her hair was flying up from her face. They also noticed that the costumes fell out as they continued to fall. Chris and Martin's wig now fell with the wind. Then she opened her eyes as she shot an arrow with rope on it up a branch and grabbed Chris.

Shannon giggled as she held Chris's hand who held on to his brother's hand as Zach was hanging on to Martin, much to his dismay. But Shannon looked and felt dizzy as she let go and Chris began to grab the rope. But he couldn't help Shannon from falling. But Shannon began to close her eyes as she fell with her arms and legs spread out. Her hair started to grow as it helped stop her fall. She landed near the bottom as Shannon fell near the gully close to the river.

As Chris and Martin began climbing down, they started find their friend. As they reached the bottom, they searched recklessly as Chris worried, "_Come on, where are you?_" Martin and Chris worried, for such a young girl she couldn't be this hard to find. As for Shannon, she was still unconscious from the long fall. Then two shadows appeared as one felt her forehead.

It was Nelly, she smiled as she carried the knocked out Shannon bridal style. She whispered to the second shadow, "Be a good archer plus sister and help me find whoever was with her." Her sister nodded and walked off leaving her sister with Shannon as Nelly carried her away to whoknowswhere.

An hour passed and the brothers still haven't found Shannon. Then Nelly's sister appeared as she said, "Hey! You guys know Shannon?" Chris and Martin turned to see her as Chris nodded as she said, "My name is Hera. Come with me. And hurry." The boys followed her over the river and through the trees when they found the Village of Delphi. Hera led them through the village as she walked up to a huge temple. What they didn't know is that Zach and Donita were following them.

Hera opened the wide doors to see Nelly holding a bowl of warm water and an older girl with linen towels. Chris and Martin looked at Nelly as they asked in unison, "Nelly?" Nelly and the older girl saw and walked up to them as Nelly said, "Chris! Martin! I'm so glad you two are here! It's Shannon! She's hurt and she's pale! Come on!" Nelly and the girl ran to Shannon's room as Hera led them inside. Shannon was laid as if she was dead with a white dress similar to the dress Chris saw and she was shivering and quivering plus sweating.

The girl soaked a towel with the water from the bowl as she laid it on her forehead. Chris asked, "Where did you find her? We looked all over for her." Nelly said, "I was walking when I found her knocked out near the river. I wondered if she was okay, so I carried her as I sent my sister to find you two. Didn't know if you were with her or not."

The older girl looked at Shannon and asked, "Is Shannon supposed to glow like that?" Everyone looked at Shannon as she still shone of moon light. Nelly gasped as they all heard the door fall. Everyone ran to the front to see Donita and Zach with his Zach-bots. As they were at the front, Shannon recovered as she ran off to see Zach and Donita. She glared at them as her dress changed into the blue and green dress.

Her hair became even longer as it covered her skirt. She pulled out her bow and arrow as Zach command the bots to destroy the temple. She ran in front to defend her friends as everyone including the brothers was surprised to see her recover fast. Nelly and Hera shot the Zach-bots, as Shannon got into shoot launch position as Donita gasped at her dress and asked, "How did you get that? I want a dress like that!" But Shannon refused to tell as she, Nelly, and Hera began charging at them making them run away. But as soon as they left Shannon faltered. She was still in pain.

Chris notice that her eyes began to become weak and that her face became pale, but then Shannon passed out. Martin hoisted Shannon and walked to her room, placing her in her cot. Poor Shannon was still hurt. As night fell, Chris felt that her skin became smooth and thin. Martin soaked the towel as he placed it on her forehead. Chris began to notice that Shannon wasn't wearing her crescent necklace. But it didn't matter, or did it?

They couldn't leave Shannon alone, especially in this condition. Chris fell asleep next to Shannon as Martin snoozed on the floor. Both boys had a dream: _They see Shannon looking below and began panicking for her necklace. She said, "That necklace will be able to recover the bearer and if not they will die fast…" They tried to find it but what they only find was Donita and Zach and they have the necklace! As they cackled, Shannon became ghost-like and begging for mercy as they begged the boys to find the necklace before sundown…_

The boys woke up to see Shannon still getting sick. Her body seemed to be losing the fat and her heart became slower. Then again the door was broken it was Zach and Donita again, but he had the Valona family with him. They offered them 2,000 dollars for her safe return home. Marion was surprised to see the brothers; she asked, "You two again? What are you doing here?" Nelly, Hera, and the older girl whose name was Yoli appeared with them with weapons at hand.

Chris noticed that Donita had something shiny on her neck. It was Shannon's necklace! Zach must have grabbed it from the fall and gave it to Donita. Chris whispered to Martin about the necklace. They remembered their dream and wondered if that was the cure to save the dying Shannon.

As for Shannon, she began to feel dizzy as she began to fall into a deep sleep. In the darkness, she saw the crescent moon all over, when something hit her. She almost remembered seeing the moon crescent on her crib, the boys aging on each ad and they have a photo of her crescent necklace. Then her mind bursted with realization and revelation. She remembered everything; the silhouette of the boys, their voices, and the day she was kidnapped. It was the Valona family who kidnapped her and Chris and Martin were her real brothers. She has been tricked and lied to!

Shannon woke up in a start and ran to the front hall. Mrs. Valona gasped happily, but Shannon didn't look pleased, she glared at her and said, "You kidnapped me, and I'm the long lost Kratt sister at that, right Mom? Or should I even dare call you that?" The Valonas' eyes widened; Shannon remembers. Mrs. Valona scoffed and said trying to deny it, "Do you hear yourself? Why would you think that?"

Shannon shouted, "It was you three! It was all you!" Marion stuttered, "No, you're my sister really." Shannon said, "This was all a lie! A Lie!" Mr. Valona said, "Everything we did was to protect you." Shannon refused to believe such a lie and said, "Only for my hair! I spent all those years hiding thinking that this world will use me for my power, when all this time, I should have been hiding from all three of you." Mrs. Valona said, "It's not true. We love you. What you are saying is a lie." Shannon turned to Chris and Martin and said, "I'm your sister. I remember now. When I saw your shadows on my crib, they were the shadows of my true family." Chris and Martin smiled as Martin pulled out a photo from his pocket, Martin handed it to Shannon as it reveals herself as a baby and Chris and Martin as kids as Chris pulled out a second photo of Martin rocking Shannon to sleep and Chris holding a bottle. The dreams were true after all. She was a true Kratt!

Angered, the Valonas began to charge at them, but Shannon stood there in pride, but faltered as Chris and Martin realized it was sundown. Chris ran up to Donita and took the necklace by force, as Donita tried to pry him off, but Hera and Nelly pulled out their weapons and scared Zach and Donita out of the temple and of Indonesia. But since sundown passed the necklace is useless.

Shannon fell to the floor as Chris and Martin ran to her side. She had to stop the Valonas from taking her away from her brothers. Shannon lost them once; she doesn't want it to happen again. The Valonas were getting closer as Shannon knew there is only one way, but it will cost her life. But her life didn't matter, not unless it stops the Valonas. Chris gave her the necklace as Shannon wrapped it around her long white hair as she used her brothers' hands to twist it around her hair. They were all confused including the Valonas, who stopped. But when that was done, she whispered, "Pull." As she used her brothers' hands and tugged on her hair as it was hurting her head, but it cut her hair.

Then Shannon's white hair fell on the floor, everyone gasped in shock, but the Valonas gasped in horror as Shannon's white hair turned ebony black appeared on the locks as the Valonas began to lose their youth, Shannon hissed, "I'm connected to the power, now feel the power die." Mr. and Mrs. Valona plus Marion tried to escape, but Hera and Nelly shot an arrow near the bottom of the door with a line of string attached and the three crooks fell down the stairs and to their demise as they rolled down from the village to the river and drowned.

But that didn't comfort Chris or Martin. Everyone gathered around her as Shannon's voice became weaker as Martin halfway lifted her as Chris placed on the necklace. She whispered, "I put you guys in danger. I'm so sorry, guys." Chris panicked and said, "It's okay. We could go home and find a doctor and maybe you can be a Kratt once again." Shannon said, "It's too late. The cut was so strong and time is up, it's taking away my health and power. I always knew you two were my brothers all this time." Martin and Chris smiled as Martin said, "We knew you were our sister too." Then Shannon began to sing softly:

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate designs_

_Save what was lost_

_Give back what once was mine_

_What once was mine…_

Shannon closed her eyes as she passed on.

They say that men can never cry, Chris and Martin tried to hold their tears, but they couldn't help it. They lost someone they have missed for years and they wanted her back. Chris and Martin's tears couldn't help, or could it? Then something was happening. As they shed tears their drops fell on Shannon's necklace as it started glowing as the room shined brightly in white. They all saw the moon crescent surrounding her body, breath and pulse returned to Shannon.

As Shannon woke up, she said, "Are we here to study the lizards or cry?" Chris and Martin laughed as they embraced her. Shannon smiled as she cried a bit. Her short ebony hair grew longer as, it reached her waist.

They were finally reunited again!

A few days later, after her recovery they all went to see the Draco Lizards and left the village, they bid farewell to Yoli, Nelly, and Hera as they returned home, Shannon pulled out her cell phone and handed to Chris to call their parents.

After Chris told them about the trip, they added that they found their sister. As night fell, the plane landed at the city as the parents waited eagerly near the gate.

Shannon was worried as she and her brothers, _What if they don't like me? What if I'm not their daughter? Oh, I feel so scared!_ Chris assured her, "Don't worry. I'm sure they will recognize you. Really." Martin held her hand as Shannon smiled.

As they got out to the gate, Shannon walked slowly to Mr. and Mrs. Kratt as her necklace swung around. Mrs. Kratt gasped and asked, "Shannon, is that you?" Shannon nodded and said, "It's me, Mom. I have this." Shannon showed her the necklace that her brothers gave her when she was born; Mrs. Kratt took a good look at her and finally realized this was her. Her long lost daughter! She embraced Shannon as she cried. Mr. Kratt embraced Shannon as he smiled. Chris and Martin ran to their parents and embraced them.

As the Kratts returned home, they shared a warm reunion as Shannon told them about what happened over the last few years. Weeks passed and one day Shannon saw an ad in the newspaper, for hiring 3 new members for a tech team. As she read that they will travel for animal adventures. She called them as Chris and Martin joined her on her phone call.

A few days later they went to the Industry of Technology as they met Professor Susan. They introduced to three members: Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy Z and their solar powered HQ_ The Tortuga_ (That means "Turtle" in Spanish.) Chris, Martin, and Shannon agreed to join them on their adventures since they had experiences with animals.

After their joining, Chris, Martin, and Shannon packed up their clothes and everything they may need as they reached the port for the Tortuga. Mr. and Mrs. Kratt embraced their children as Mrs. Kratt said, "Martin, remember to keep a close eye on your brother and sister and Shannon you listen to your brothers, okay?"

Martin promised to keep an eye on Shannon and Chris while Shannon promised to listen to her brothers. As they walked to the Tortuga, each took a deep breath and went inside along with the Tortuga team. The siblings waved goodbye to their parents as Mr. and Mrs. Kratt waved goodbye for the last time to their children.

Shannon giggled because; she knew she won't be alone. She had her brothers back and her past with the Valonas were gone forever and became nothing but a distant memory. Her life has finally changed.

She was home at last.


	2. La Dance of the Kratts

This takes place after episode 15 "Octopus Wildkratticus" and based on "The Dance of the Hours"

As the Tortuga flew above New York City, Aviva was feeling a bit upset after what happened with her Creature Power suits since Martin accidentally tossed them into the Arctic trench, but she moved on. After Martin deactivated the suits with help of the twin sisters they met a year ago, Shannon invited the twins to help out in the Tortuga and so Shannon can begin her archery lessons with Hera. Nelly and Hera happened to be the same Nelly and Hera that the Kratts met when Shannon was still with the Valonas. But that didn't matter to anyone.

After Aviva fixed the malfunctions of the creature power suits, she took a break and opened a Shannon's ballet book, The Dance of the Hours, The book about the Dancers of the hours as they dance during Dawn/Morning, Afternoon, and Dusk/Sunset, and Night. As Aviva got to the page where the Lady of Afternoon dancing with the Lord of Night, she looked up to see Shannon practicing ballet with Chris as her partner; she had a recital from Ponchielli's La Dance of the Hours in a few hours and they were practicing the scene where the Lord of Evening meets and falls in love with the Lady of Afternoon as she sleeps on her bed.

Aviva scoffed as she asked, "Chris and Shannon, why would you embarrass yourselves for doing something so silly?" Shannon replied as she and Chris stopped and looking at Aviva, "First off, Ballet is fun, not silly. Second, Hera, Nelly, Martin, Koki, and Jimmy Z including you are busy to help and Chris was to only one who could help me and third Ballet brings flexibility. Ever wonder why my brothers and I are so flexible whenever we go on our missions?"

Aviva scoffed and rolled her eyes as Chris and Shannon shrugged and continued their dance. Aviva knew that Shannon was right. Everyone was busy; Hera was above the roof with Martin fixing the solar panels by adding lunar energy, Jimmy was teaching Nelly to steer the Tortuga, and Koki was busy with the communications since they began to go on the fritz.

Nelly had just finished her driving lesson with Jimmy when she overheard the conversation between the two Kratt siblings and Aviva and realized that Aviva wonders of ballet dancing that Chris and Shannon do. Aviva calls out to Nelly who was looking for her blue lemonade, "Hey, Nelly, could you do me a favor and could you get me my mango drink, please? I go get it myself, but my arms are sore and tired from fixing the creature power suits." Nelly peered from the fridge and nodded.

Then she got the drink, but looked around to see if anyone could see her as reached into her pocket and pulls out a small bottle and begins to add drops of dream potion in her mango drink. Nelly gave it to Aviva as Aviva drinks it whole as Nelly whispers: "When thou sleep, thou will have a dream of time and music of Dawn/Morning, Afternoon, Sundown/Dusk, and Evening." As Aviva began to become sleepy, she nodded as she snored...

Aviva found herself standing in front of Shannon's Ballet school in New York as she went inside. Inside was dress up studios as each one was labeled: Chris, Shannon, Martin, etc.. Then she spotted Nelly beckoning her to come through the auditorium door. Nelly opened the door for Aviva as Aviva gasped in wonder. She found that not only the seats were full, but the audience was the Wild Kratts kids from all over the world. Aviva realized that some kids were missing as Nelly showed her seat which was between Ronan and Aiden. Aviva took a seat as Nelly gave her the program book, and Nelly walked away.

As the orchestra prepared, the lights began to dim, the curtains rose revealed silver columns and a beautiful sky with a rising sun and there were dancers wearing white ballet tutus and danced swiftly and suave. Aviva sat there looking a bit bored; then the morning dancers reached a fountain as they spotted bubbles in the fountain, causing them to leave. Then the lights brightened a little as it revealed Afternoon. Aviva smiled and gasped as she saw who was in the center of the stage and in the fountain. It was Shannon Kratt and she was wearing a light blue translucent shawl, a light blue cut short dress that reach her knees, and a crystallized water lily tiara on her head as she danced gracefully as her attendants attended her to her whims. Aidan whispered to Aviva, "This is my favorite part. You'll love it. Trust me."

Aviva turned next to Ronan nodded as Aviva nodded too. Lady Shannon danced until she suddenly started to feel sleepy and tired as the dancers who looked like Koki and Jenny helped her get her to bed. Then all the Afternoon dancers departed to let their lady sleep. Then the lights dimmed to a red-orange light as the Sunset dancers began to dance around Lady Shannon as she slept soundly and tossing and turning despite the noise. She even tried to hide her snore.

Then the Sundown dancers scattered when they were blown by a mysterious wind. Then the lights dimmed to darkness as Evening appeared along with the attendants of the Lord of Evening appeared as two dancers who looked like Martin and Jimmy Z led the Evening dancers to surround Lady Shannon, Aviva whispered, "Martin? Jimmy?" Someone shushed her from behind as the Evening dancers whispered when the Lord of Evening appeared from the left of the stage onto of a podium.

Much to Aviva's dismay and shock, it was Chris as the Lord of Evening. She gasped as she whispered, "Chris?" As the same person who shushed her before shushed Aviva again. Lord Chris pulled his cape off to reveal his dress suit. He jumped on stage as he scared off the other male dancers as he approached the beautiful sleeping Lady Shannon. The young lord clutched his chest where his heart was as he instantly fell in love. Lady Shannon woke up as she saw the young man; she covered herself with her shawl as she got up. He tried to trap her in his arms as she dodged away; she danced away, but she ran back as Lady Shannon jumped into Lord Chris's arms as Lady Shannon pinched her brother on the arm as they both fell with a thud. Lady Shannon clenched her teeth as Lord Chris rubbed his head.

Lord Chris had never felt even enamored with Lady Shannon before. Aviva began to notice that a small attraction was stirring between Chris and Shannon whenever he was near her. But Aviva knows it was normal as sibling love as Lord Chris noticed that Lady Shannon was below him. They shared a small dance as Chris bowed and Shannon walking away looking at him flirt-like.

Then Lord Chris ran after her lustful like as Lady Shannon smiled as she was being surrounded by the Evening Dancers as she tried to dodge Lord Chris's advances as her attendants danced and all the Evening dancers fell on love and ran after them.

Then all the Sunrise and Sundown dancers appeared as the Evening tried to catch one dancer and each one succeeded as Lord Chris and Lady Shannon danced for the grand finale. As Shannon, Chris, and all the dancers posed ending the show as the curtain fell. Aviva was awed that Shannon, Chris, Martin, Koki, and Jimmy were fast and full of agility when dancing and moving. As the curtain rose up, all the dancers appeared as they took their bows including the Kratt family, Koki, and Jimmy Z. Each one smiled as Chris and Shannon looked at each other happily.

Aviva said to Aiden, "Weren't they great?"

Aiden agreed as Aviva also finally realized that Ballet gives more flexibility and endurance for the Kratt family, and then Aviva felt weak as she began to sleep. A voice piped up as it called out, "Aviva! Wake up! Come on! Wake up! We're here!" Aviva was sleeping on her chair as Shannon was in front of her. Chris and Martin were next to her as Koki and Jimmy was behind the brothers. Koki asked, "You okay." Jimmy put in, "You fell asleep hard. I tried to wake you, but you were like knocked out hard."

Aviva yawned as she said, "I'm okay, I might have dozed off." then she looked at Chris and Shannon, saying, "Chris, Shannon, I'm sorry that I teased you both about Ballet. I finally realized that Ballet brings flexibility into your life." Nelly smiled as she walked behind Shannon and winked at her. Shannon rolled her eyes as she smiled and said, "It's okay, Aviva. Chris and I know you didn't mean it. And it does doesn't it?" Aviva smiled and laughed.

Then the Tortuga landed near Shannon's ballet class in the local community center in New York. The ballet and along with the other talents are for the Charity Talent Show for the New York orphanage. Shannon was already in her Lady costume as Chris was looking good in his Lord costume as Aviva realized something. Chris joined Shannon on her ballet recital. Aviva asked, "Martin, is Chris joining Shannon in the ballet recital?" Martin nodded and said, "Yes. You should know, Chris told you that like, a week ago." Aviva tried to remember, but decided to forget about it and enjoy the show.

She noticed that Chris and Shannon were holding hands and laughing. Aviva was still a bit concerned that Chris volunteered to be in the show and if what she has seen between them is real, but she shrugged it off, only to believe was normal love.

And the best thing is that they were even better than the dream.


	3. Nightmares and Pep Talks

This take on the episode 18 "Let the Rhinos roll!"

_The Tortuga took off after emergency take off. Zach with the brainwashed rhinos with bulldozers below them ignored them. Though everyone including a worried Martin was safe, Martin couldn't believe it. He let Zach get near the Tortuga and he let everyone in harm's way, but what's worse is that he let his only little brother and sister down._ _"Why didn't I see this coming?" Martin thought to himself as he decided to find his brother and sister. He already let himself be fooled by a Zach-bot that was pretending to be Chris, but what's worse is that he was about to break his promise he made to his parents._

Aviva_ yelled as she found Chris and Shannon's location, "Martin! It's Chris and Shannon, they need help fast!" Nelly handed him the parachute as Zach appeared on screen cackling, "Blue boy! They can't hold on! You'll never make it!" Martin spotted them as he jumped off the _Tortuga _and glided down. What he saw from above was impossible, he spotted his sister and brother, but there was one problem. Instead of one Chris, he saw two!_

_Martin couldn't believe it! If he could decide which animal belongs to which category, then why can't he choose between the original and the imposter? "Come on. Which one is the real you?", whispered Martin. Shannon was on top of a rhino as she was holding Chris's hand, hoping he'll get on, but she caught sight of the other Chris and stretched out her hand too. Earlier, she used her newest invention, the negative-positive screwdriver on the other Chris in hoping that it will help them escape and save the rhinos. The screwdriver was a long silver wand that has positive and negative energy in two bulbs, turning anything positive or negative. It was her first invention she made by herself, with help of her friend Danna._

_As soon as Martin landed, Shannon finally pulled both of them on top as she lost her footing as she slipped and fell off. Both Chrises tried to help her, but the force of the stampede was hard and it seems it was pulling her down, as she said, "Let me go." They wanted her to stay alive, but instead she said looking at the other Chris, "Take care of my brothers, please." So the force of the running dragged her down as the two Chrises tried to grab her hands, but too late. The rhinos trampled on her._

_Both Chrises looked away in terror and sadness. But Martin saw Shannon's fate as he shut his eyes in pain. The other Chris looked at Zach in anger and rage. He pushed the real Chris away to a safe place as he landed on Martin letting the other Chris attack Zach. As the dust cleared, Zach was defeated and the rhinos were set free; the _Tortuga_ landed as everyone ran to where Shannon was trampled. Nelly used her screwdriver to turn the other Chris back to normal. But after that Nelly attacked it, as the real Chris and Martin looked in horror; Shannon looked terrible. Her face was full of marks, her arm was crushed, her ribs and hips were broken, and her legs were crooked._

_Hera kneeled next to her as she felt her pulse, but no signs of life. Then a young maiden with black hair with long bangs that covered her eyes in a white dress appeared behind a tree as she said, "She's alive, just barely." Chris asked, "Could you help our sister?" She nodded as she picked up Shannon and beckoned everyone to go in the_ Tortuga_ as she said, "Time for an immediate operation." The girl carried Shannon into to the Tortuga, followed by her worried and terrified brothers. After grueling hours of waiting, the maiden's face was grim as she said as she stepped out of the Tortuga, "Chris and Martin, I'm afraid that the operation failed. The hips and ribs can't be fixed, and I'm afraid that Shannon has reached the end…"_

Chris woke up in horror as Martin followed suit as they screamed in terror. They panted, happy to see that it's was only a nightmare. They were safe in their hammocks and in their room that they shared in the HQ. Chris sighed in relief, "Just a nightmare." Martin nodded in agreement. All the rhinos were gone, so were Zach and the maiden. But they turned to see their sister's hammock empty except for some blankets. Martin worried; he saved them when Zach sent them flying! Was that the dream and what he saw was a memory?

They got the answer when they heard moaning, it was Shannon, and she was covered in blankets. She was crying as she screamed, "No! Let them go! Chris! Martin!" Her eyes were shut in tears and ached in pain. Chris got off his hammock as he walked to Shannon's hammock and removed the blankets to see her eyes shut tight and curled up in a ball.

He turned to the stitch in her stomach; Shannon recently had an operation on her stomach after the rhino sent him and her up; the horn scratched her belly, causing her intense pain. Chris sighed in relief, he was happy that the operation in his dream wasn't real. Chris began to walk back to his hammock as Shannon woke up red-eyed and scared as she groggily said, "Chris?" Chris turned to his baby sister.

Chris returned to her hammock as he embraced her, Shannon whimpered and cried as Martin got up and walked to his siblings. Martin reached them as he smoothed his sister's ebony hair as Chris embraced and soothed her back as Shannon sniffed, "It was only a nightmare. You're okay. Don't cry. We're right here."

Shannon was still crying as Nelly, Hera, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy woke up after hearing Shannon's cries. They reached their room, to see the boys comforting Shannon as she wailed hard. Martin and Chris got worried: maybe since her operation, she got scared. Shannon doesn't much enjoy seeing things that are not alive, just like Koki except for food from the Tasmanian Devils. But Chris and Martin were worried even more, since Shannon got hurt; they were a bit overprotective on her, being the youngest of the three, Shannon feels loved by their protection. Martin didn't mean to let Shannon or Chris down or abandoned them when he left them trapped in Zach's jet.

The Kratts turned to see their friends looking worried as Koki asked, "Is Shannon okay, guys?" Martin replied, "She's fine. She just had a nightmare." Shannon was still whimpering as she held on to her pain.

That reassurance was enough for the team as Chris let go of Shannon as he went to the fridge as he poured three glasses of soymilk. Martin began smoothing her back as Shannon stopped whimpering as she asked, "He won't stop, will he?" Martin looked down at her as he asked, "Who?" Chris said as he came back with the glasses, "She means Zach bro. Right?" Shannon nodded as Nelly replied, "She's right. We all know that Zach will never stop." Hera said, "Don't forget there are other enemies like Donita Donata and Chef Gourmand too."

Shannon asked as she drank her milk Chris gave her, "Why can't those three understand on what they are doing?" Aviva replied, "They don't listen. This proves that they will never understand." Jimmy said, "Yeah. Even if we tell them, they refuse to hear what we have to say."

Koki agreed as she said, "Yeah, even if we plead them to stop, they won't stop. Not even the part of you and Chris being at Zach's jet when he used the rhinos to knock the Tortuga off." Shannon bowed her head as she gritted her eyes in pain. Koki flinched, she knew that this pep talk was making her feel worse as Shannon asked changing the subject, "But has it really come to this? Don't you guys think that Zach has gone a bit too far? Just to get rid of us?" Everyone was shocked to hear that Shannon would think that.

But it was true. Was Zach going a bit too far to destroy the three enemies he hates? But the Kratts never actually show anger or even rage. It was forgiveness they always show. They know better than to lose control of their anger. Aviva said as Shannon got off Martin's arms as she began to climb up to her hammock, "Well, he knows that nothing can't stop us. No matter how hard he tries, we win. That why he fears us more."

Shannon nodded as she quietly, "Yeah, maybe you're right, Avi". Shannon sometimes calls Aviva: Avi. She continued, "Besides, what can Zach do anyway? He never wins, what's the point? He'll just lose, anyway." Everyone smiled as Shannon smiled back, they were happy that Shannon was smiling again. She started to get woozy and sleepy. She nearly fell as her brothers caught and carried her up to her hammock as Martin said as he placed her blanket carefully, "It's been a hard day. I think we all should get back to bed." Everyone agreed as everyone went back to their rooms.

Martin drank his milk as Chris smiled at Shannon's sleeping form even if there were tears stains on her cheeks. Shannon was more calm now, not since after her nightmare. As Martin climb to his hammock, Chris did something that no one has ever seen him do: Kiss his baby sister on the cheek. As his kiss was delivered, Chris returned to his hammock, as for Shannon, she smiled as she returned to sleep, she was happy to have friends and family.

After Chris got into his hammock, Martin got up from his hammock and walked to Shannon's hammock. He bent over to see if she was still awake, but the milk was doing its job. He smiled as he whispered in her ear: _I'm so sorry, sis. _He gave her a small kiss on the forehead as he returned back to his hammock as Shannon smiled even more as a crystal clear tear slid.

She calmed down from her dream. She knew nothing could make the Wild Kratts separate, not even Zach's inventions could destroy the team of animal heroes.


	4. A Christmas Carol

Takes place after episode 21 "Falcon City" and based on the Doctor Who special, A Christmas Carol.

It was December: Christmas Eve. Just one more day for Christmas Day, and everyone was anxious to get home to their families for the holidays. Shannon and her brothers were preparing to spend Christmas with their parents as Shannon was making a dress and matching jewelry for Mom and her brothers was making a back massager for Dad; Aviva was wrapping a gift for her mom; Koki was finishing tying a bow on her present for her aunt, as Jimmy was driving the Tortuga to the city to drop off Koki while he was printing a recipe for his Grandma. Nelly and Hera recently left to spend Christmas in California at Medical and Astronomy Camp.

As Koki waved goodbye from where she stood after dropping her off, Aviva asked, "Are you three ready for the holidays?" Shannon nodded as she folded the dress carefully and said, "Totally. And guess what? I heard that Gourmand was staying with his family for the holidays and as for Donita and Dabio, they're going to spend Christmas in Italy and as for Zach, I don't know."

She asked her brothers, "Guys, how is Zach going to spend the holidays? Enslaving the animals again?" Martin said, "I don't know, Shannon. Maybe he'll spend it on himself." Chris turned and said, "Martin's right. I'm sure he'll find a way to spend Christmas Day." Aviva said, "Don't worry about Zach. He'll be fine." Shannon smiled as she wrapped her gift and squealed, "I can't wait to see Mom's face when she opens her gift."

As Jimmy and Aviva waved goodbye to the Kratts after dropping them off, and the Tortuga flew away, they walked to their house as Zach surprised them as he said, "Hello, Wild Ratts." Shannon groaned as she said, "Hello, Zach. Merry Christmas." Zach lives a couple blocks away from the Kratts, Shannon hated that, she could hear him working on robots, even when she is asleep at 9 o' clock.

Zach sneered, "What's so merry about Christmas?" Chris said, "Just a holiday to be with family." Martin asked, "You going spend the Christmas holiday being alone or you going somewhere?" Zach said, "I'm not going to spend Christmas with my family. I hate Christmas." Shannon joked, "I'm not surprised. I'm pretty sure you'll spend Christmas in the dark. Come on guys. We need to get home. Mom and Dad are waiting." They walked off with an angry Zach sneaking after them.

As Zach stalked them, Martin whispered, "We need to lose him. He's following us all the way to our house." Shannon turned to see him smiled evilly and looked at her present and thought, "He wants our presents. What do we do?" Chris couldn't think of anything, and he always had ideas, but not this time. So Chris said just one word, "Run!" The Kratts ran away as Zach followed them. Shannon shouted as there was a three way trail, "Split up!" as each Kratt took a different path.

Zach chose the path that Martin chose as he ran after him. Chris used his creature pod to contact Shannon, "Shannon? It's Chris. Is Zach behind you?" Shannon appeared and said to hers, "No, he's after Martin. He needs our help. Meet me at the end of the trail. I got an idea!" Martin appeared on both creature pods as he shouted, "Help! Zach's behind me!" Chris and Shannon ran to the end of the trail as Martin appeared with Zach behind him. Shannon pulled her bow and arrow as she changed the arrow to a plunger.

She shot the arrow as the force trapped Zach onto a tree as the three Kratts ran off with Zach screaming angrily. The Kratts stopped near a corner as they panted. Shannon panted, "I think we lost him." Chris sighed, "Whew! I never ran this far since we traveled to Mexico with the Monarch butterflies." Shannon asked, "Martin, you okay?" Martin nodded and asked, "You two okay?" They nodded as they continue the walk home. Shannon said, "Zach had no right to do that. He can't just go stealing other people's presents. Someone has to teach him a lesson. I swear, he like Scrooge in Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol."

Chris said, "You're right, Shannon. But how or who can help him?" After a while of panting, Shannon and her brothers continued their way. Then Shannon put in, "Well, things couldn't possibly get any worse." As they reached their house, they were greeted by sadness from their mom and dad. Shannon said, "Oops."

Their beloved Golden retriever Heidi was dying for some reason; it hasn't eaten anything and she moans and howls all night. They told him that they accidently gave Heidi one of Zach's mechanical dog biscuits when Zach was walking his Zach-dog the last time he was here. Shannon held Heidi as Chris and Martin examined her health. Shannon asked, "Did you call the vet?" Mom said, "We did, but there closed for the holidays." Chris said, "If we don't help Heidi soon, this may be her last Christmas." Then Shannon remembered, "Zach can help us, but we need to change him." Chris asked, "But how?"

Without a word, Shannon handed Heidi to Martin as she walked to her room and found A Christmas Carol from her bookshelf as she smiled slyly and she found a white skirt, a white blouse, and a white cape. After a few minutes of changing, she appeared in her costume as she took her sonic positive/negative screwdriver as she said smirking to her brothers, "Merry Christmas, Zach Varmitech." She asked her brothers to be in a huddle as she whispered her plan.

After Zach was free and now at home, he was in the living room sipping his hot chocolate with a fire burning in the fire place. Then his huge TV turned on automatically as a young Zach was talking, "Hi, I'm Zach Varmitech. I'm 5 years old and I have a dumb rich life with my dad who hates me." Then it was interrupted by his dad, as Zach watched this in horror as his memory was back to haunt him. His father never loved him and that caused him to take his anger out on animals using them as slaves and such.

Long ago Zach was a kind lad, and then his father would torture him until he was pale as a ghost and he met the Kratt siblings and gained envy for them. Then as the argument got worse, his father hit him round in the face. Zach stood there dumbfound as the little Zach cried. Then Shannon appeared with her ebony hair tied in a long ponytail, wearing white makeup, in total disguise as she tapped Zach on the shoulder and said softly, "It's all right. It's all right."

Zach turned and asked, "W-What is this?!" Shannon said, "Found it in your video room. Sorry about the picture quality, I had to use some special quantum folding and a rusty paper clip." Shannon sat down on the couch as Zach began to call for his robots. Then Shannon said, "Oh, I wouldn't bother calling your Zach-bots. They're gone; apparently they found happiness at the exact same time. Very lucky if you think about."

Zach asked, "What kind of happiness?" Shannon said slyly as she pulled something behind her back to reveal a Zach-bot arm as she tossed it on the floor, "Like I said before, very lucky." Then as the video was playing, Zach asked, "Who are you?" Shannon said as she got up, "Tonight, I'm the ghost of Christmas past." As Shannon looked at the screen as asked, "Did you ever get what you want?"

Zach said, "Look you ghost of whatever. You don't belong here and I never got what I want." Shannon said as she opened the window, "Not now, before you did." Shannon pulled out her negative-positive screwdriver as she teleported Zach and herself back in time to the past.

They stopped above the Varmitech mansion where little Zach was playing in the sandbox with little Donita and Gourmand. Shannon asked, "So you met Donita and Gourmand, first?" Zach nodded and said, "Yep, they were good friends to play with. I think this was my old house when I was little." Zach sighed and said, "Good times, before they moved away." Shannon said, "So I know. Come on, we got some more ground to cover."

Shannon flew with Zach under her arm as time elapsed to 2 years later, she led him inside were Zach was crying after his father hit him. Shannon asked, "Zach, not to be out on the subject, but someone told me you tried to hit a kid and you stopped short. Is that true?" Zach shrugged and said, "I wanted that lollipop and that little brat took the last one, so I had to do something."

Shannon rolled her eyes as she said, "Man, this is going to be a long night."

As she led him to the park, they found Zach now changed as he used a frog for his Zach-bot as Chris and Martin as kids and Shannon as a baby on Martin's back stopped him. Shannon said, "This is where you meet Kratt family and started to hate them. You can't just let it go, can you?" Zach looked angry as Shannon led him to his old science camp about a year later, where he met Aviva and began his rivalry against her. Shannon asked, "So, you enjoying seeing the memories again?" Zach said, "Why do you torture me?" Shannon said, "Look, I'm just showing you're your past. Hold on, there is one more I have to show."

Shannon led him to his old high school where Zach was 16 and dating his old girlfriend Faye. But then after the scholarship for robotics was introduced, and he became even more selfish as one day Faye's heart was broken, when she realized he fell in love with robotics. Shannon bonked Zach on the head and said, "You loved that stupid robotics scholarship more than pretty Faye and you lost her forever." Zach was saddened as the teenage Zach continued his inventing cackling. Shannon said, "I think the next ghost will show you more, my time here with you is up. Maybe that next one will show you the real truth." Then Shannon vanished as she pointed her screwdriver at Zach and sent him falling.

Zach was flung down to his chair where he found his photo album of his past as Shannon appeared at home with a dressed up Chris in a white dress as Martin held his laughter as the Tortuga team is trying to help Heidi. Apparently, they wanted to spend Christmas with their family, but they wanted to help Heidi too, as they saw Shannon, she recently placed a long wig on Chris' head that looked like Chris's original hair color but longer. Shannon said, "Zach is stubborn, so you may need to bring him to our house and let him see Heidi. And whatever you do don't tell him that you are Chris, though." Chris began to set the teleport system as he teleported away. Martin giggled as Shannon turned and glared at him as Martin shrugged and Shannon rolled her eyes and shook her head, annoyed.

Then as Zach opened the last page of his album, Chris appeared as his dress swayed in the little breeze. Zach gasped and asked, "What? Who are you and what are you doing here?" Chris began to speak, but remembered that he can't tell Zach his identity. Then he cleared his throat as he thought, "_I'm going to hate myself for this._"

He began to speak in a high voice, "What? You didn't think this was over, did you? I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present." Zach asked, "A ghost? Dressed in a wedding gown?" Chris glared as he slapped Zach and said, "Hey! Eyes off the dress!" Chris cleared his face as he said, smiling, "Listen, I need you to come with me to the Kratt house. There's something I got to show you." Chris grabbed Zach's arm as he used Shannon's screwdriver to teleport to his house. There they saw Shannon, Martin, their parents, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy staring at Heidi in sadness.

Aviva asked, "Did you call the vet, Mrs. Kratt?" Shannon said, "Yes, she did; but they're closed for Christmas." Martin said, "Heidi…" Jimmy asked, "What we going to do?" Koki said, "Without the vet, we have no other choice. It's time to prepare the worst. She's not going to make it. Not this year." Shannon cried as Martin held her as Mrs. Kratt sobbed as Mr. Kratt comforted her.

Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy bowed their head in sorrow. Chris asked, "Don't you at least feel sorry for them even for the dog?" Zach said, "I don't care for any dog or those Wild Ratts!" Chris said, "Man, you have no feelings whatsoever! You are the most typical and stubborn client I ever seen! Look, keep this up, you'll never be happy! Trust me. I can see the future and you future isn't happy. I tell you more, but my job is the present not the future, the last ghost will knock some sense into you. Literally." Zach flinched as Chris rolled his eyes as he pressed the screwdriver to send him home.

Chris came back as Martin placed a black cloak and said, "Martin, the fate of Heidi is in your hands. Please, let's see if you can do it." Chris handed Martin the screwdriver as Martin vanished and Chris embraced Shannon as he shut his eyes holding his tears as Chris took of his wig.

Zach was in bed as he looked around for the last ghost. Then he spotted Martin, and he asked, "Let me guess. The Ghost of Christmas Future?" Martin walked as he silently nodded as he dragged Zach to the future and teleported to a snazzy mansion filled with animals. Zach smiled and said, "Now this is more like it!"

Martin shook his head and began pointing to a nearby window, then Zach's smiled faded as he looked through the window, "Wait, this is not my house. This is the Wild Ratts' house." The Future Shannon and Chris smiled as their parents smiled back with the future Martin. Now the Kratt family was rich as they invited the Tortuga team for Christmas.

Chris and Martin are now older as Shannon was a woman and is married to Chris as Martin is married to Aviva. Chris sighed, "Oh, if only Heidi was here. She's the reason we're now rich." Martin said as he put his arm around his brother's shoulder, "Oh, little brother. We had to charge Zach for those millions." Zach was stunned, "Me? They sued me?" Shannon walked to her husband and held Chris's hand and said as she soothed his hand, "Martin's right, my love. We were desperate. We had to do it." Mr. and Mrs. Kratt agreed as they nodded their heads.

Aviva said as she joined them, "Yeah, Martin is right. After that; Donita or Gourmand never spoke to him again. And the Zach-bots remained untouched, he gave up inventing, and now he's homeless. Plus, dogs would get him". Then future Jimmy put in as he walked to them holding Koki's hand; apparently they have been going out, "And someone told me that last night he ended his own life and no one cared." Shannon put in, "And why should we? I mean, last time Zach tried to kill me and Chris it was when he flung us in the air with that rhino years ago, remember? That was really unforgivable, but we feel a bit sorry for him. At least we went to his funeral, and paid our respects to him, yet we were the only ones who came, Donita and the other villains, not really."

Zach looked in horror as Jimmy sighed and said, "Well, at least we're all safe. A toast for the departure of Heidi and hope she is watching us." The future Koki said as she raised her glass, "To Heidi." All said as they raised their glasses, "To Heidi." Shannon kissed her husband as Aviva embraced Martin.

Zach stammered, "Wait, this can't happen. I can change! Give me another chance!" Then the present Martin disappeared, Zach fell from his chair.

It was Christmas morning. Zach still has a chance. He giddily got up from the floor as he called a vet now as he said, "Listen, buster. There is a nice family who needs you to help their dog. Now get over there and help!" Martin came back as he pulled of his cloak and said, "Shannon, your plan worked! We changed Zach for today!" Shannon, Martin, and Chris high-fived as the door knocked. Martin realized that, the three of them still have their costumes on as Zach walked in with the vet. The siblings ran to their rooms to change as Zach caught sight of Shannon's long ebony hair.

Zach shrugged as the three siblings appeared in their robes as they smirked at each other. Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy woke up as they saw Zach. The vet came in as she examined Heidi. She used the Heimlich maneuver as Heidi spitted out the biscuit as it still remained uneaten. Zach wondered, "I was looking for that. Hey, how did you get a hold of this?" Mr. and Mrs. Kratt explained, "We must have gotten confused because you placed a biscuit that looked like Heidi's biscuit. We must have switched biscuits as we left."

Zach scowled, "Next time, you keep an eye on your cookies! Now, uh could I have that back please?" Shannon rolled her eyes as Mr. Kratt paid the vet and the Kratts waved goodbye to Zach, who converted back to normal as he cackled and stomped back to his house. Shannon, Chris, and Martin rolled their eyes, shook their heads, and smiled.

Shannon said, "Easy come, easy go." Chris asked, "Hey, bro. That future, is that really our future?" Martin widen his eyes as Shannon thought about, but instead, they shrugged it off and walked back inside to join their friends and family.

Some things never change, not even on Christmas.


	5. Wild Kratts In Wonderland

It was a normal day in the Tortuga in the African Savannah, but today was special. Today was Shannon's birthday, but it was no ordinary birthday. It was also the day Shannon was kidnapped at birth. As Aviva, Koki and Jimmy spent all day, preparing her party, not one paid attention to the brothers, Yoli, or even the twin sisters. Yoli arrived to teach the Kratt family the mediation on Aura power, plus to be with Nelly and Hera, As Chris helped Aviva with Shannon's present of a white dress (like Samara's dress from The Ring series) and a matching tiara and black Mary Jane flats, Chris tried to say, "Listen, about this party." Aviva said, "I know. It's going the best Sweet 16, ever." Chris then said, "I don't think this is a good idea." Aviva just didn't listen and said, "Don't be silly, CK. Shannon can't be 16 without a Sweet 16 birthday party." Chris just sighed as he looked at Yoli, who shrugged while helped put the bow on. Martin, Hera, and Nelly was having the same problem.

Jimmy was cooking Shannon's favorite rose petal red velvet cake as Koki was organizing Shannon's recently bought makeup kit, Martin tried to explain to Jimmy, "This is all nice, but it's going to upset her, maybe we should wait." Jimmy was too dense as he said, "Well, it is her 16th birthday, you should really care for your sister's birthday." Martin face palmed as Jimmy continued to decorate the cake. Hera and Nelly tries to reason with Koki as the dark skinned member was busy organizing her gift. Nelly started, "Do you think that this is necessary, Koki?" Koki nodded as she said, "Shannon is going to be surprised when she opens her gift!" Hera whispered to her sister, _Yeah, real surprised. Why can't anyone listen? _Nelly just shrugged and whispered, "_Humans can be so cuckoo, cuckoo._"Hera giggled and replied, "_Hee, Hee. Tell me about it._"

The party was all set. The HQ was decorated with Shannon's favorite color streamers and balloons with banners saying, Happy Sweet 16 birthday, Shannon; to some, it looked like a Quincenera reception. The crew looked pleased while the brothers, Yoli, and the twins grimaced. Aviva saw their expressions as she asked, "I thought you guys be excited on Shannon's birthday." Chris said forcibly smiling, "We are. Yay!" Hera quickly smiled and said, "Yes, so true." As the five left, Martin whispered, _We have to stop them, or Shannon will be crushed! _As the four reached the Kratt bedroom, they went in to see Shannon crying and holding a book. It was the photo album as Chris and Martin comforted her. Nelly said, "We have to end this." Hera said, "It's like the crew doesn't even care about Shannon's feelings. All they care is how awesome Shannon's birthday will be." Yoli just nodded as she prayed that the crew will come to their senses. As time passed Shannon was feeling hungry as the five went to the center of Tortuga. It was dark as they walked in, the light were turned back on to reveal the crew with the birthday stuff. Shannon was shocked.

Shannon began to shed tears as she ran away. The crew was surprised that someone would run off on their birthday; Chris said, "I warned you." Hera said, "Shannon was really upset when we found her." Martin said, "You have no idea, what she has been through on this day. To be honest so did Chris and me." Aviva asked, "What do you mean, MK?" Hera, Yoli, Nelly, and the brothers looked at each other in worry. Chris softly said, "Shannon wasn't always a true Kratt before, in fact she wasn't always here with me and Martin during the last 15 years." Chris covered his face with his hand to hold his tears as Hera comforted him. Nelly said, "What Chris is trying to say is that, on the day she was born, Shannon was...was..." Nelly didn't have the courage to finished as Yoli comforted her, Koki asked, "Was what, Nelly?" Nelly began to cry as Martin yelled the answer, "Kidnapped! Shannon was kidnapped! Okay? Now you get why Shannon never had a birthday with us! She had it with the Valonas, the family who took her away from us!"

The crew were shocked and horrified. Jimmy asked, "Wait, you trying to say that, Shannon for the last 15 years, was with another family? Chris looked up and nodded; he said, "Before Shannon was born, our mom was sick and dying. Martin and I went to find medicine when we saw an arrow." Nelly said, "_My _arrow actually. It had healing powers when they sing the enchanted healing song, but it was used by the evil Valona family for their gain." Martin then said, "We had to take it to save Mom, and then Shannon was born with moon white hair. But that night, Mr. and Mrs. Valona took her and made her forget us, after 15 years of separation, we found her; she also gave up her life to save us, by cutting her hair." Hera put in, "If the bearer cuts the bond of the arrow, whoever is affected by its power loses everything, including the bearer." Chris said, "That's why Shannon is crying, now. She's scared, those awful memories were putting her in pain for so long, it's coming back." Aviva asked, "Why didn't you guys say anything?" The Brothers just glared at them as Hera remarked, "Oh, I don't know; maybe you three were busy making Shannon's birthday a blast to even listen to us!" Nelly put in, "Yeah, maybe you didn't even care how Shannon is feeling anyway!" The crew looked down sad and terrible. Jimmy said, "We should have listened." Koki replied, "Yeah, we had no idea she felt like this. We should have thought about Shannon first. We wished that we could have listened to you, guys." The Latina girl said, "Now, because of us, Shannon may never speak to us again."

Chris said, "Come on, let's go see how she's feeling." The team walked to the Kraft's bedroom as Koki knocked softly on the door. Chris asked, "Shannon?"; a high pitched screamed replied, "Go away!" Martin opened the door, to see nothing. The team went in when they heard the sound of sniffling and uncontrollable breathing. They looked below to see a speck of black on the floor, behind a sheet. Chris got down slowly as pulled on the sheet to see black hair, it was Shannon hiding and silently crying. Aviva saw the album and show to the team. What they saw was sad; inside were photos of Shannon growing up with the Valonas and her dying in Indonesia, with Martin and Chris mourning their loss. It was because of an awful separation, Shannon grew up to be alone without the brothers to be with.

As for the brothers, Chris beckoned his brother to help as Martin got down too. Chris placed his hand on her back and Martin placed his hand on her hair. Shannon looked up to see them as it began to scampered backwards as Martin said to her slowly, "It's okay, sis." Chris said kindly, "Come here." Shannon began to come out as tears still slide down.

Shannon finally got out as she cried harder as the Brothers held her really hard as they shut their eyes. Shannon's heart boated fast in sorrow and terror. Hera, Yoli, and Nelly was reminded how Shannon nearly died and what she did to save her family. Aviva walked slow and softly as she kneeled towards Shannon. Shannon looked at her and turned away. Shannon was so scared she began to shake in fear as Nelly began to sing her song, _Arrow, gleam and glow. Let your power shine, make the clock go in reverse, bring back what once was mine; Heal what has been hurt change fates design save what has been lost; bring back what once was mine, what once was mine. _Hera explained, "Whoever sings that song activates the moon power and heals the wounded and the hurt. That's why the Valonas took her and kept her a secret. So that they have keep being young forever." Koki asked, "Should we do something to help her, from being sad and hurt?" Nelly shrugged as Shannon cried softly.

All was quiet and silent, while Shannon was crying. Jimmy broke the silence as he said, "Shannon?" Shannon wiped her eyes and looked up. Aviva then said, "We are so sorry on what happened. I guess we were so excited, we didn't think the best of what happened to you." Shannon asked, "Really?" The crew nodded as the twins nodded too, along with Yoli. She turned to see her brothers nodded too as Shannon's heart began to beat normally again and smiled. The crew shared a group hug as Shannon smiled happily.

As the team finally celebrated Shannon's Sweet 16, she thought everything was happy and she was right. Shannon was happy as she ate her cake and looked at her family and friends. She finally realizes her past with the Valonas were just history, tomorrow would be a mystery, but today brought a gift. She knew that she can finally be at peace. With her life as normal as ever, nothing can't ruin this day, even for the next years she will age.


	6. Shannon's Unsweet 16

It was a normal day in the Tortuga in the African Savannah, but today was special. Today was Shannon's birthday, but it was no ordinary birthday. It was also the day Shannon was kidnapped at birth. As Aviva, Koki and Jimmy spent all day, preparing her party, not one paid attention to the brothers, Yoli, or even the twin sisters. Yoli arrived to teach the Kratt family the mediation on Aura power, plus to be with Nelly and Hera, As Chris helped Aviva with Shannon's present of a white dress (like Samara's dress from The Ring series) and a matching tiara and black Mary Jane flats, Chris tried to say, "Listen, about this party." Aviva said, "I know. It's going the best Sweet 16, ever." Chris then said, "I don't think this is a good idea." Aviva just didn't listen and said, "Don't be silly, CK. Shannon can't be 16 without a Sweet 16 birthday party." Chris just sighed as he looked at Yoli, who shrugged while helped put the bow on. Martin, Hera, and Nelly was having the same problem.

Jimmy was cooking Shannon's favorite rose petal red velvet cake as Koki was organizing Shannon's recently bought makeup kit, Martin tried to explain to Jimmy, "This is all nice, but it's going to upset her, maybe we should wait." Jimmy was too dense as he said, "Well, it is her 16th birthday, you should really care for your sister's birthday." Martin face palmed as Jimmy continued to decorate the cake. Hera and Nelly tries to reason with Koki as the dark skinned member was busy organizing her gift. Nelly started, "Do you think that this is necessary, Koki?" Koki nodded as she said, "Shannon is going to be surprised when she opens her gift!" Hera whispered to her sister, _Yeah, real surprised. Why can't anyone listen? _Nelly just shrugged and whispered, "_Humans can be so cuckoo, cuckoo._"Hera giggled and replied, "_Hee, Hee. Tell me about it._"

The party was all set. The HQ was decorated with Shannon's favorite color streamers and balloons with banners saying, Happy Sweet 16 birthday, Shannon; to some, it looked like a Quincenera reception. The crew looked pleased while the brothers, Yoli, and the twins grimaced. Aviva saw their expressions as she asked, "I thought you guys be excited on Shannon's birthday." Chris said forcibly smiling, "We are. Yay!" Hera quickly smiled and said, "Yes, so true." As the five left, Martin whispered, _We have to stop them, or Shannon will be crushed! _As the four reached the Kratt bedroom, they went in to see Shannon crying and holding a book. It was the photo album as Chris and Martin comforted her. Nelly said, "We have to end this." Hera said, "It's like the crew doesn't even care about Shannon's feelings. All they care is how awesome Shannon's birthday will be." Yoli just nodded as she prayed that the crew will come to their senses. As time passed Shannon was feeling hungry as the five went to the center of Tortuga. It was dark as they walked in, the light were turned back on to reveal the crew with the birthday stuff. Shannon was shocked.

Shannon began to shed tears as she ran away. The crew was surprised that someone would run off on their birthday; Chris said, "I warned you." Hera said, "Shannon was really upset when we found her." Martin said, "You have no idea, what she has been through on this day. To be honest so did Chris and me." Aviva asked, "What do you mean, MK?" Hera, Yoli, Nelly, and the brothers looked at each other in worry. Chris softly said, "Shannon wasn't always a true Kratt before, in fact she wasn't always here with me and Martin during the last 15 years." Chris covered his face with his hand to hold his tears as Hera comforted him. Nelly said, "What Chris is trying to say is that, on the day she was born, Shannon was...was..." Nelly didn't have the courage to finished as Yoli comforted her, Koki asked, "Was what, Nelly?" Nelly began to cry as Martin yelled the answer, "Kidnapped! Shannon was kidnapped! Okay? Now you get why Shannon never had a birthday with us! She had it with the Valonas, the family who took her away from us!"

The crew were shocked and horrified. Jimmy asked, "Wait, you trying to say that, Shannon for the last 15 years, was with another family? Chris looked up and nodded; he said, "Before Shannon was born, our mom was sick and dying. Martin and I went to find medicine when we saw an arrow." Nelly said, "_My _arrow actually. It had healing powers when they sing the enchanted healing song, but it was used by the evil Valona family for their gain." Martin then said, "We had to take it to save Mom, and then Shannon was born with moon white hair. But that night, Mr. and Mrs. Valona took her and made her forget us, after 15 years of separation, we found her; she also gave up her life to save us, by cutting her hair." Hera put in, "If the bearer cuts the bond of the arrow, whoever is affected by its power loses everything, including the bearer." Chris said, "That's why Shannon is crying, now. She's scared, those awful memories were putting her in pain for so long, it's coming back." Aviva asked, "Why didn't you guys say anything?" The Brothers just glared at them as Hera remarked, "Oh, I don't know; maybe you three were busy making Shannon's birthday a blast to even listen to us!" Nelly put in, "Yeah, maybe you didn't even care how Shannon is feeling anyway!" The crew looked down sad and terrible. Jimmy said, "We should have listened." Koki replied, "Yeah, we had no idea she felt like this. We should have thought about Shannon first. We wished that we could have listened to you, guys." The Latina girl said, "Now, because of us, Shannon may never speak to us again."

Chris said, "Come on, let's go see how she's feeling." The team walked to the Kraft's bedroom as Koki knocked softly on the door. Chris asked, "Shannon?"; a high pitched screamed replied, "Go away!" Martin opened the door, to see nothing. The team went in when they heard the sound of sniffling and uncontrollable breathing. They looked below to see a speck of black on the floor, behind a sheet. Chris got down slowly as pulled on the sheet to see black hair, it was Shannon hiding and silently crying. Aviva saw the album and show to the team. What they saw was sad; inside were photos of Shannon growing up with the Valonas and her dying in Indonesia, with Martin and Chris mourning their loss. It was because of an awful separation, Shannon grew up to be alone without the brothers to be with.

As for the brothers, Chris beckoned his brother to help as Martin got down too. Chris placed his hand on her back and Martin placed his hand on her hair. Shannon looked up to see them as it began to scampered backwards as Martin said to her slowly, "It's okay, sis." Chris said kindly, "Come here." Shannon began to come out as tears still slide down.

Shannon finally got out as she cried harder as the Brothers held her really hard as they shut their eyes. Shannon's heart boated fast in sorrow and terror. Hera, Yoli, and Nelly was reminded how Shannon nearly died and what she did to save her family. Aviva walked slow and softly as she kneeled towards Shannon. Shannon looked at her and turned away. Shannon was so scared she began to shake in fear as Nelly began to sing her song, _Arrow, gleam and glow. Let your power shine, make the clock go in reverse, bring back what once was mine; Heal what has been hurt change fates design save what has been lost; bring back what once was mine, what once was mine. _Hera explained, "Whoever sings that song activates the moon power and heals the wounded and the hurt. That's why the Valonas took her and kept her a secret. So that they have keep being young forever." Koki asked, "Should we do something to help her, from being sad and hurt?" Nelly shrugged as Shannon cried softly.

All was quiet and silent, while Shannon was crying. Jimmy broke the silence as he said, "Shannon?" Shannon wiped her eyes and looked up. Aviva then said, "We are so sorry on what happened. I guess we were so excited, we didn't think the best of what happened to you." Shannon asked, "Really?" The crew nodded as the twins nodded too, along with Yoli. She turned to see her brothers nodded too as Shannon's heart began to beat normally again and smiled. The crew shared a group hug as Shannon smiled happily.

As the team finally celebrated Shannon's Sweet 16, she thought everything was happy and she was right. Shannon was happy as she ate her cake and looked at her family and friends. She finally realizes her past with the Valonas were just history, tomorrow would be a mystery, but today brought a gift. She knew that she can finally be at peace. With her life as normal as ever, nothing can't ruin this day, even for the next years she will age.


End file.
